Una Luz Al Final Del Tunel
by Yai ina
Summary: Una forma de convencer a un hombre que es dificil de convencer, de mostrarle nuevos caminos para andar. Advetencia, spoilers cap 102 y lime?..


Bien, dados los acontecimientos ocurridos en el capitulo 102 ando un poco depre, en verdad ya esperaba algo como esto, esa vaca malvada tiene todo su rompecabezas bien hecho y lo va armando poco a poco. Aunque… claro que se que Riza estará ahí para ser sus ojos y claro espero que Roy recupere la vista, pero ando con una nube negra sobre mi y todo lo que escriba en este momento será deprimente… Este fic tiene base tanto en el manga como en el ultimo capitulo del primer anime de FullMetal Alchemist… Si quieren odiarme, ódienme, me gusta el drama…. y los finales un poco mas dulces –por no decir menos agrios- y felices. T.T

Aparte, quisiera advertir que tiene algo de lemon… o lime... creo que lime... es algo mas sutil y etc... bueno, OK, es lime. No es mi estilo normal, pero si quieren culpar a algo y alguien, culpen a _Fly Me To The Mooon_, antes de escribir ese fic yo no escribía Lemons -o LImes-. Jejeje (y tengo un par en proceso...)… y a Hiromu Arakawa por darnos esperanzas y quitárnoslas cada capitulo… Uff,

Bien, las aclaraciones pertinentes pues spoilers del manga, los personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa Sensei... y esas cosas que me recuerdan que FMA no es mio... T.T

OK, ya no molesto...

Sin más, aquí os dejo…

* * *

**Una luz al final del túnel…**

_Todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada…_

"_La chispa adecuada" _de Enrique Bunbury.

* * *

Oscuridad, completa oscuridad, eso es lo que desde el momento en que paso por esa enorme puerta pudo apreciar, ni un pequeño chispazo de luz o de algún color diferente al negro… ahora entiende porque dicho color es la ausencia de colores mientras que la luz esta compuesta por la presencia de todos ellos. Por eso estaba ahí sentado en su cama. Desde que despertó no se había levantado, sólo se acomodo de manera en que quedara sentado, recargado en la cabecera de la cama. No sabía que hora era, cuanto había dormido, si era de noche o de día, si el mundo seguía dando vueltas o no. No sabe nada porque esta solo, tal como el lo pidió. Además no hay razones de levantarse por que no ha aprendido a caminar sin ver, no quiere hacerlo porque ha tropezado varias veces y todas ellas alguien ha estado para ayudarlo a levantarse y llorar. Él no quiere que nadie llore, que nadie le tenga lastima porque no puede. Es lo que sintió desde que cayó en la guarida de aquel Ente siniestro, es lo que sintió cuando sabia que todos le rodeaban y él no podía verlos, no podía apreciar la forma en que la gente se preocupaba por él.

Ahora que esta solo, pues se negó a que Madame Christmas lo llevara a su casa para cuidarlo, no quiere caminar porque se siente perdido, porque trata de encontrar otra razón por la cual paso lo que paso. El quería lo mejor para todos aquellos que puédese ayudar. Y ahora no puede ver el fruto de tantos años de esfuerzo. Pienza que es injusto, tan injusto como lo fue la Guerra de Ishbal, donde el mismo cometió la injusticia de matar a tanta gente; y donde comenzó todo. Él ni siquiera quiso hacer la transmutación, y de hecho, quien la hizo fue el doctor, el solo fue amarrado dentro del circulo y luego… luz, puerta, oscuridad. De haberla hecho cuando Su Teniente se desangraba, hubiera pensado que la perdida bien había valido la pena, de poder elegir, hubiera preferido mil veces eso que perderla por aquel par de homúnculos y el Ente al que llamaban Father.

Trataba de pensar que hacer ya que el Jaque mate estaba dado, perdió a todas sus fichas, las recupero y el tablero se destrozo, como lo haría un árbol atravesado por un rayo. Por fortuna aun podía decir que las cosas no habían ido tan mal, algunas cosas salieron bien, es decir, tenia a sus Queridos Subordinados y la amenaza había desaparecido.

Entre sus pensamientos escucho un ruido, algo como si alguien entrara, de seguro era madame Christmas para decirle otra vez que más le valía recapacitar o ella misma lo dejaría mas ciego de un golpe. Si, madame Mustang era así de adorable y protectora, la mejor madre que pudo haber deseado después de perder a sus progenitores.

"¿Madame?" pregunto al no escuchar la voz de la mujer saludando al entrar, algo típico de ella. "¿Madame?" repitió al no tener respuesta y escuchar unos pasos acercarse a su habitación. Por un momento todos sus miedos se juntaron en su pecho, no por temor precisamente, sino por la impotencia que sentía al no saber quien era la persona que se encontraba en su casa. Después de las experiencias que había tenido en este último tiempo –Y es que los espectáculos de horror en una nación de locos no tienen sentido hasta que te das cuenta que son reales– ya sabía que, lo que se espera no es precisamente lo que será.

"Soy yo, la ten… Soy Riza Hawkeye" El intruso se identifico, se sintió un poco más aliviado, pero no por eso mejor, ella era la persona que más quería ver –metafóricamente- pero también la que menos quería que fuera. El tono de su voz era mas serio que el que normalmente usaba en la oficina. Saludo cortésmente y agacho su rostro. No quería que lo viera. Ella se acerco, quería ser directa pues no aguantaba la agonía por mas tiempo, la misión que tenia era la mas difícil y la que mas temor le inspiraba. Así que quería propiciar una respuesta definitiva de una vez, para que el dolor terminara o para trazar su destino de la forma mas conveniente.

"Platiqué con Madame Christmas" Dijo un tanto serena pero inquieta por dentro, esto no era fácil, pero era necesario intentarlo. El pensó que cuando ella se enterara lloraría y lo amenazaría con un arma… no mentira, ella no diría nada, entendería que si lo ha decidido así es porque cree que es lo mas conveniente, por tanto ella no se opondría y él no sabría si agradecerle o llorar, de cualquier manera, no quería verla por eso, no podría afrontar su reacción. La escuchaba triste, aun cuando su voz no se quebrara, por lo menos no aun. Él suspiró.

"Entonces… Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte tu ayuda, sin ti mí camino se hubiera truncado en varias ocasiones. Sin ti hubiera sucumbido a mi propio odio, me habría condenado, convertido en un monstruo… Gracias por acompañarme en esta difícil senda..." Probablemente esto fue lo mas sensato y sincero que había dicho en mucho tiempo. Las palabras exactas que quería decirle antes de tomar su nuevo camino.

"Si se trata de agradecer, yo… le agradezco el haber estado conmigo cuando no tenia mas razones para seguir. Le agradezco el haber confiado en mí y el haber dado un motivo a mi vida. El permitirme ayudarlo en la batalla final, el preocuparse por mi y no dejarse vencer, el no desertar, el permitirme ser sus ojos allá abajo, el no desviarse de sus objetivos para no tener que cumplir esa promesa." a mitad de su arenga, su voz se quebró como si se tratara de una fina pieza de cristal, pero aquí no pudo continuar, hizo una pequeña pausa para retomar control de sus cuerdas vocales y continuar. Pero el llanto comenzó con agrio pesar, sus ojos se humedecieron aunque al principio pudo controlarlos, pero al agradecerle todo lo que con él había pasado…

"Gracias… gracias por no morir..."

Roy sintió un sobresalto al escuchar esa frase "por favor, no muera" fue algo que ella le pidió en varias ocasiones, 2 para ser exactos. Tal vez por eso es que seguía vivo, porque ella lo había ordenado. Aunque sus ojos estaban vacíos, querían desprender un par de lagrimas por esa despedida que no esperaba y que no quería, por que las despedidas hacen mas difícil la partida, hacen dudar y exteriorizar el deseo de no irse. Su decisión resultaba la mejor opción.

"No te he dado nada que debas agradecer, al contrario, yo te metí en esto y es algo de lo que me arrepiento... Tú nunca debiste verte involucrada en esto, tú debiste quedarte en el Este, casarte, tener hijos... una familia. Tu nunca debiste unirte al ejercito, tomar un arma, ver la guerra… nunca…" Apretó sus puños con fuerza, por la culpa, la impotencia de no poder regresar el tiempo y evitar todo. Era cierto lo que decía, él la había encaminado a esto, él le pidió ayuda cuando necesitaba gente en quien confiar. Y no sólo eso, ella le dio el amor que necesitaba, puede que nunca hubieran hablado de eso, puede que nunca intercambiaron sentimientos, pero el sabia que ahí estaban y con eso fue suficiente… Por eso era mas fuerte, por si esto algún día terminaba bien, si un día llegaba a ser führer, sin duda ella seria su reina, la reina de todo Amestris. La única que sabía todo era Madame Christmas, por eso le pidió a Riza que lo visitara para ver si así cambiaba de parecer. En sus sueños a futuro lo difícil era preveer el fracaso. Nunca pensó en lo que haría si algo así se presentaba, tal como había pasado.

Al final, todas sus promesas de un maravilloso futuro se desvanecieron, él no tenia nada que ofrecerle después de tantos sacrificios hechos, y mucho menos estando ciego. Es por esto que quería irse a vivir al este, para ahí recuperarse del todo y aprender a vivir con eso, hacer algo de provecho, quería ser útil en algo, estar solo…

"Viví lo que tenia que haber vivido… y lo volvería a vivir de nuevo si eso me garantizara que usted estará bien y que se quedara con nosotros." – Hubo un silencio, ella esperaba una respuesta, pero él no sabía contestar a eso… Sus nervios iban en ascenso, comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, lo que hace mucho no hacia, casi desde niña. "¿Por qué se va?" –se aventuro a preguntar al no obtener respuestas. Madame Christmas le había contado el plan de su hijo. "Mi pequeño Roy planea irse. Dice que no quiere ser una carga para nadie, que quiere reflexionar y estar solo. No acepta el que ya no puede ver y… el no poder cumplir...-tomó aire- …te todas sus promesas…" –Madame le confió esa información para que hablara con el, para que le hiciera reflexionar y dejara la absurda idea de irse, porque sabia que sólo ella podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer, demostrarle que no estaba solo, sacarlo adelante aun con su limitación. La mujer no reconocía a su hijo, él nunca se dejo vencer por nada ni por nadie, él era así y confiaba en que Riza pudiera hacerlo volver en razón. Sólo ella podía hacerlo regresar.

"Soy un inútil… Ahora no sólo los días de lluvia" –Dijo con el tono sarcástico que le caracterizaba, algo hiriente sabiendo que había acierto en sus palabras.

"Y ¿eso es razón para marcharse?" – Respondió la rubia frente a su cama.

"No quiero depender de nadie, no quiero que nadie tenga que cargar conmigo. Es justo que solo yo pague mis culpas…" Seguía diciendo lo que sentía con su tono de arrogancia.

"CULPAS. Yo no me justifico pero… creo que he pagado demasiado caro mis culpas… lo que me suceda a mi no me importa, sé que todo lo que pasamos lo merecía, pero lo que le pase a usted me daña, mas que a nada en el mundo" Al finalizar esta declaración, la mas abierta que hayan tenido, reinó el silencio. Roy la escucho atentamente, pero no sucumbiría a sus palabras aun cuando sonaron tan sinceras y tristemente hermosas. No quería que ella tuviese que cargar con él. Ella merecía algo mejor que tener que cargar con un inútil ciego.

"Es por eso que debemos romper nuestro vinculo, para que ya nada pueda dañarte, para que logres renacer y llegar a ser simplemente Riza Hawkeye, no la asistente personal de Mustang, ni la teniente Hawkeye" Seguía en su fingido desplante y frialdad, aunque realmente se sentía un patán al traer esas palabras del pasado que la joven idealista había pronunciado cuando sus culpas pesaron demasiado, cuando fue mas vulnerable que nunca, cuando se escudo de él como si fuera un ancla para no caer. Ahora él quería que se escudara en si misma, era en lo único que de ahora en adelante debería creer. Ella se quebró al escucharlo, no soporto más. Así que decidió usar sus últimos recursos.

"Roy Mustang, tu tienes una deuda conmigo." Dijo en un hilo de voz, sin pausas, tratando de mantener la calma. Él escuchó en su voz algo que nunca pensó oír de sus labios. ¿Estaba reclamándole? Sonaba divertido por el hecho de que lo merecía, de hecho ya se había tardado en hacerlo, al fin esa mujer le diría algo sobre las bajezas a las cuales la orillo, se sentía mejor de que ella al fin tuviera el coraje de reclamarle, se sentía orgulloso y esto le haría las cosas más fáciles, una persona como ella no debería cargar con esas cargas tan pesadas y que vulneran. En su discurso personal alcanzo a percibir lo que pasaba a su alrededor, escuchaba sus movimientos, rápidos y un tanto extraños. Sintió que abría algo, quizás el cierre de su bolsa. Si lo que había ahí era un arma, él lo entendía, ella prometió hacerlo. "Si sientes que te has equivocado, toma tu arma y mátame con esas manos" eso fue lo que le dijo y lo que estaría orgulloso que hiciera si ella lo creía prudente después del tinte de esta conversación. Quizás seria lo mejor para acabar con su agonía, para no tener que lidiar con su incapacidad, con ser una carga para nadie y para no sufrir el dolor de dejarla. De pronto, la sintió sentarse junto a él, tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas, acariciarla y entrelazar sus dedos con los de su mano presa tal como si esta fuera su último reanimo.

"Lo sé y lo siento, usé la investigación de tu padre de manera contradictoria".

"No por eso… yo se la di porque quise, entenderá que no fue fácil mostrarla. Por tanto fue una decisión muy razonada. Yo se la confíe porque era necesario, la merecía y sé que quería cumplir su promesa, que no descanso hasta enmendar los errores pasados." – Apretó su mano un poco más, lo que seguía en su arenga no era sencillo, abriría su corazón, haría un reclamo y una suplica, una petición y una orden. Veía con dolor el rostro del hombre que amaba, sus expresivos ojos ahora mostraban únicamente dolor y desencanto. Confiaba en que después de lo que haría, le diera una diferente perspectiva y una respuesta definitiva, ya fuera la deseada o no, al menos lo intentaría. Si después de sus esfuerzos no cedía, lo dejaría en paz, no lo detendría, aunque seguiría cuidándolo en silencio el resto de su vida.

"Yo le di mi vida, se la dedique por completo…" –El tono de su voz era dulce. Él esbozó una triste sonrisa. Levanto su mano y a tientas busco el rostro de la joven, mecía su mano en el aire hasta que se topo con su nariz. Al encontrarla, la acaricio, noto las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ella cerró sus ojos. El panorama dolía como una quemadura, ambos conocían ese dolor. La joven tomo la mano que acariciaba su rostro y continúo.

"Yo estuve dispuesta a morir por usted de ser necesario… le di varios años de mi vida…"

"Riza, yo…"

"Por favor, déjeme terminar, no hable…" – Su mano deteniendo la de él aun estaba en el aire, luego la poso en su pecho turbando a su ex superior. Pero no interrumpió. Tal como lo pidió.

"Este es mi corazón, el y mi alma son suyos"

"Riz…"

"No diga nada" – Interrumpió y ordeno temblorosa y sumergida en sus sentimientos que ya no podía controlar. Roy sentía un nudo en la garganta, unas ganas de terminar con la tortura que era el intentar no ceder mientras en su mano sentía la suavidad de su piel y el latir de su corazón. Se sobresalto a sentir como la mano opresora resbalaba la suya de su pecho a uno de sus senos, no traía blusa.

"…y este es mi cuerpo" Sintió un estremecimiento al tocar el cuerpo de su compañera, guiado por ella misma y escuchar esas palabras. ¿Qué tramaba? Vaya pregunta, era obvio, pero no podía aceptar. "Esto es lo único que nunca le he dado y que no me importaría entregarle para siempre. Lo único que puede hacerme feliz es cuidarlo el resto de mi vida"

Su rostro se torno triste, no sabia como responder a eso. Moria por tomar su palabra, pero no quería ser una carga en su vida… Exteriorizo su sentir.

"Aprecio lo que haces pero… ¿de que te serviría un ciego?"

"Para amarlo…" –Dijo rápidamente, sin dudar. Subió a la cama y se monto sobre él, al sentir el peso de la mujer en la parte media de su cuerpo se abochorno, al punto de enrojecer por completo. Lo tomo del rostro, el hombre trago saliva. "…y para que me ame."Lo beso, él no pudo evitar responder, con hambre, con desesperación, con dolor. Ella rompió el beso dulcemente en espera de una respuesta. El agacho de nuevo su rostro.

"Lo siento… no puedo… Soy un ciego. Sólo se que estas aquí porque me hablas, por que estar cerca, por que tu calor esta conmigo"

"Y siempre estaré con usted… porque lo amo." Contestó al tiempo en que ponía las manos del hombre en sus caderas, con el fin de que notara lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Ella le pertenecería siempre.

"No lo hagas mas difícil" Las retiro, quizás de una manera poco sensible.

"Entonces… No me ama" Su angustia al decir esto lo conmovió, parecía una chiquilla. Pudo adivinar la expresión de su rostro. No contestó… hubo un incomodo silencio. Pensó en un momento decirle que no, pero no quería herirla mas, no a ella, era la única persona a la que no podía mentirle, era la única que no lo merecía. Ya no quería reprimirse mas, él la quería más que a otro ser en la tierra. Ella lo amaba al punto de entregarle más que su cuerpo… su vida.

"Te amo, te quiero, te deseo aun si no puedo verte… pero no creo merecer tu cuerpo y menos tu vida."

"Mi vida siempre ha sido suya y mi cuerpo… lo ha estado esperando."

"Eres la única persona a la que no puedo decirle que no, pero no conozco tu cuerpo, podría lastimarte, no se si lo que haga te guste o te lastime, no podré hacer esto memorable para ti."

"Hay cosas que pueden ser memorables aun cuando no hay luz. Todos estos años estuvimos a tientas, no sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos… y sobrevivimos." -Sus argumentos eran mas que validos, el tenia miedo, pero ella lo haría confiar en el resto de sus sentidos. "Usted no se va a equivocar, tiene la experiencia para hacer esto con los ojos cerrados… además, a ninguna otra persona le tengo la confianza que le tengo a usted. A ninguna otra le ofrecería lo que es de usted."

"No me digas eso… me haces sentir un tonto… además, cada cuerpo es diferente." Intento continuar con su arrogancia aun cuando ya no existía y no tenia caso dar argumentos con los que no contaba. Es lo que siempre pasaba con ella, siempre tenia la razón.

"Hasta donde sé, sólo necesita dejarse llevar por lo que siente, por lo que huele, por lo que degusta, por lo que oye –Susurró esto cerca de su oreja, lo que desarmó por completo al hombre- la vista, al ser un sentido, es complementada por los demás."

Vuelve a besar sus labios, ha entendido que sus miedos deben ser superados. Suspira y se aparta un poco.

"Primero… quiero aprender a memorizar de nuevo tu dulce rostro"

Con las yemas de sus dedos, recorre su rostro, cada parte de el, cada línea, cada contorno, cada espacio que lo conforma. Seca las lagrimas que mojaron su cara durante la conversación, una tortura que sin duda repetiría, aun cuando el interrogador fue lo bastante hábil para hacerlo confesar. Se detuvo en su boca y exploro su suavidad y volumen. La rubia cerró sus ojos, sabe que este hombre es difícil de convencer y parece que lo ha logrado. Besa los dedos que recorren sus labios mientras desabrocha uno a uno los botones del pijama del pelinegro. El se ríe, las manos de riza sobre su pecho le causan cosquillas. El sigue tocando el rostro de su amada y puede visualizarla, la recuerda, la profundidad de sus ojos rojos, su piel blanca, la nariz adorable, los labios carnosos, la forma de su rostro… Es una imagen que lo acompañara siempre. Lo ultimo que vio mientras estaba en el circulo fue su cara, la manera en que la detenían para que no se acercara al coronel, "podría absorberte también" le decían… Gracias al cielo que seguía débil y la quimera la cuidaba, de lo contrario no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado. ¿Cómo intentar dejar a alguien tan… tan… como ella? pensó al seguir con su reconocimiento, sin duda no tenia palabras para describirla. Aunque fiel se le hubiera acercado bastante.

Ella reclama de nuevo su boca, es lo único en lo que participa pues no conoce lo que el acostumbra –no sabe nada de nada del asunto-, ni lo que necesita para aprender que ella es suya y que existen otras formas de ver. Las manos de mustang van a su espalda al fundirse en ese beso, la recorre, se topa con una par de relieves suaves, pero diferente al resto de su piel, ese par de cicatrices que reconoce a la perfección, así como el poder dibujar exactamente cada línea del tatuaje en su espalda. Algo que también recuerda a la perfección después de haberla visto todos los días durante un par de semanas al tratar de descifrar su significado. Sigue recorriendo y llega a su cadera, se topa con algo, es agradable al trato, la tela no es de ninguna falda o pantalón, así que antes de llegar mas abajo se da cuenta de que sólo trae ropa interior. Aprecia el detalle, así como el del aroma que percibe en su piel. Sigue el camino de los encajes de la prenda, llega a sus nalgas, acaricia, memoriza, siente un ligero salto en su acompañante. Sonríe.

"Todo estará bien, es necesario conocerte" Le dice para tranquilizarla.

"Sólo fue inesperado"… Le susurra.

Continua con su labor de reconocimiento, recorre la parte baja de su cuerpo, siente la suavidad de los muslos, la firmeza de las piernas mientras ella tiembla y se estremece en sus brazos. Para un poco atendiendo la parte baja y se concentra de nuevo en su boca, recorre el camino de su barbilla a su cuello, la escucha gemir quedo pero antes de entregarle el calor de su cuerpo terminara de memorizarla, verla con sus manos ya que nunca pudo ni podrá verlo con sus propios ojos. Se separa un poco de ella, y sus manos van al cabellos que crece detrás de su nuca y las resbala hasta sus hombros donde baja los tirantes del sostén.

Riza esta en un punto en que no sabe exactamente lo que pasa, como debe concebirse, se eriza su piel cada que él la toca con tal cariño que se siente una muñeca delicada, le gusta sentirse así, le agrada. Desde que están juntos la han llamado el perro fiel de Mustang, ha sido vista como a un títere, aun animal a su servicio. La han tratado con dureza, como a una persona despreciable, como si lo que para ella es amor y respeto, para el resto del mundo fuera algo repugnante. Ahora el le pone atención, el esta con ella, el le ha confesado que siente lo mismo. Ahora y siempre vale la pena ser su perro fiel. Retira el sostén para que termine con el resto de su cuerpo, para que lo ame aun con sus imperfecciones, con las marcas que afean su piel, pero que sin dudas volvería a pedir por este instante de felicidad.

"No sabes cuanto te amo" Le dice al sentir el cambio de actitud en Riza sabe que en los labios de la joven hay una sonrisa, no tiene ni idea de como lo supo pero se alegra. "estas pensativa…" Hace la afirmación con el fin de convertirla en pregunta.

"Pienso en lo afortunada que soy al estar aquí con usted aun cuando todo esto era casi imposible hace algún tiempo".

"¿Al estar con un ciego?"

"Al estar con el hombre que amo"

Roy no lo resiste, la ha recorrido por completo, ahora la conoce, es tiempo de amarla como merece. Ella no sabe mucho del tema así que hay que cambiar de posición, se deshace de sus prendas, adivina en el rostro de ella algo como un "te dije que no era necesario ver". Se tiende sobre ella, la abraza, la besa y la acaricia con locura. En esta ocasión y de ahora en adelante, no es sexo primitivo como el que siempre había tenido. Con ella es algo que ambos merecían, es amor, el amor a flor de piel, en el tiempo preciso, cuando por fin cuentan con la libertad, la vida y la absolución que necesitaban… Al descansar, Roy se siente bien, ha redescubierto que esta mujer es perseverante, es fuerte, es estricta, es inteligente, es todo lo que podría desear en una mujer. Es una luz al final del túnel. Y sabe descifrarlo como nadie. Sólo a ella se le pudo haber ocurrido tan creativa –y a la que el nunca se negaría- manera de hacerlo entender su punto. En ocasiones, no es necesaria la luz. Pero ella siempre guiara su camino.

Las culpas están pagadas. Tantos años del peso de las culpas, años de sacrificio, tantos años de no permitirse una caricia, un gesto de amor. Un hombre que no puede ver el fruto de sus acciones ni a la mujer que ama. Una mujer que soporto el peso de tantos golpes y el castigo impuesto al hombre se su vida. Lo merecían pero… ¿Qué más tienen que pagar? ¿Qué más podrían ofrecer?

.oOo.

"Así que mi pequeño se quiso ir solo." Comenta Madame Mustang mientras camina junto a la rubia.

"Si, dijo que es algo que tenia que hacer" Sonrío, no se le ocurría otra cosa.

"Siempre ha sido muy sensitivo, su intuición le ha ayudado a llegar a donde se propone". Su semblante era más animado.

"Dijo que lo alcanzáramos en la cima, el tenia otra cosa que hacer antes"

"¿Ir a la tumba de Hughes, de tu padre, con tu abuelo…?"

"Tal vez, o tal vez con Havoc"

"Debió haberte llevado."

"A cualquier lugar que haya ido, yo puedo visitarlo cuando quiera"

"Quieres que tenga su espacio.. Eres una buena chica"

"Quiero que se sienta seguro de andar, tiene un buen par de piernas para hacerlo, no me preocupo por que sea un inútil."

Madame Mustang sonrío, su hijo no pudo conseguir mujer mejor que ella. Después de un largo caminar, llegaron a la casa Rockwell. Todos estaban ahí, incluso Roy, como había prometido. Fueron saludadas por el chico de acero.

"hola ten… digo, Flamante señora Mustang"

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, en mi defensa puedo decir que de quedar ciego para siempre, Roy lo atribuiría a sus culpas y trataría de vivir con eso, pero es humano, cuando me enferme hace poco, pensé que me iba a quedar postrada en una cama para siempre casi al igual que Havoc (en mi caso hubiera sido peor –de la nuca para abajo-, pero por suerte fue mas el dolor y lo que alucine debido a ello – tal vez también fue efecto de las medicinas tan fuertes…- que el riesgo de quedar paralítica) por tanto eso fue lo que quise exteriorizar, el dolor ante la perdida de algo nuestro, de algo con lo que hemos vivido siempre y que nunca pensamos en la remota posibilidad de perderlo, simplemente porque no es sencillo. Por la situación de Riza… Muchos ya han de saber que me siento Riza, creo que es como yo y que le es difícil renunciar a algo, por tanto, al ver que ya no hay nada mas que hacer, nada les impide estar juntos, y mas si el esta como esta, ella le ayudaría a sobrellevarlo y a valerse por si mismo, aunque también, por ser como es, es probable que también lo deje irse, digo, en caso de que pase algo similar que en el primer anime. (Dios quiera que no).

Así que todo esto es un alucine mío causado, quizás, por la impresión al verlo intentar caminar y luego caerse. T.T Además por varias canciones que escuche mientras intentaba hacer un trabajo… (Afecta al cerebro escuchar tanta variedad, desde Enrique Bunbury, hasta Aventura pasando por "Ame no hi wa no thank you" y de paso el repertorio de Roy Mustang , Gondwana, Mark Lavoine, My Chemical romance y Enrique Iglesias… lo sé, estoy loca, la mezcla extraña no tiene sentido, Rock, pop, balada, trova, una que otra electrónica, balada romántica Francesa, bossa nova, bachata, hip hop, r n´ b…bla bla bla.. )

Pd. se agradecen los reviews y pues quizas haya epilogo...


End file.
